


The fine line between everything

by Carrotmilk



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, High School AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrotmilk/pseuds/Carrotmilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Freelancer Academy, academically talented students learn above their grade level and continue to succeed. Though, Carolina wants to tell him, but it's only proper that me makes the first move. York doesn't know what he's doing and Wash is well, Wash. Everyone's being confused with the secrets being told, the lies being distributed, and the friendships still holding on tight. Only a few more years until graduation, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

York looked at his watch and scoffed. She's always late, he though before looking at the entrance, waiting for her to walk in. He was in the library at Freelancer Academy, waiting to study with his friend like she promised. They both had a massive English test Monday, and York couldn't be more confused than he already was.

He looked at the door again as she opened the left side, holding her textbook and notebook in one hand and moved her red hair behind her shoulder with the other. She wore a freelancer sweatshirt and some skinny jeans. "Hey York, she said as she sat across from him at the square wooden table. 

"Hey Carolina," York responded before opening his backpack and pulling out his textbook and notebook. Carolina opened her textbook to chapter five and started explaining what an adverb was. 

"Okay so an adverb can only be used..." York's mind wandered elsewhere and stared at the red headed beauty sitting in front of him. He glared into her lime green eyes and pretended to listen. 

Carolina and York go way back to the beginning of middle school. They both went to Errera Jr. High and instantly became friends. They only became friends because Carolina took his lucky lighter and wouldn't give it back. 

Carolina was the good student at Freelancer Academy, though there wasn't that many students in the first place. York was second, but was still pretty far from her standards. She never struggled in a single subject and got straight A's while York only struggled in English and history, always making B's in those classes. 

Freelancer Academy was a boarding school in the middle of Vermont. It's meant for teenagers who are academically talented. Though, it only accepted about 75 students to 100 students who met the standards needed to attend. Luckily both York and Carolina were on the list. The principal prefered to be called the Director, while the vice principal doubled as a councilor. FLA, or Freelancer Academy, had a few sports, like softball, soccer, track and field, cross country, and baseball. It didn't have have basketball or football, but it did have a cheerleading team. It consisted of five girls who didn't want to be there. Carolina was captain of the softball team, and she was the top pitcher in the state of Vermont. 

York continued to look at his red headed friend and pretended to hear what she was saying. He would not and say "yeah" once in a while, but didn't pay attention to a single word Carolina was saying. Carolina then closed her textbook,"We've got dinner in fifteen minutes and I promised CT and South that they can braid my hair," she frowned and stood up from her seat. 

"Okay, see you at dinner?" York asked, hoping she would be sitting with him and his other friends at dinner. Carolina shook her head. 

"I'll be sitting with the girls. Sorry York," she apologized and exited the library. 

"Bye..." He mumbled to himself and left to his dorm to put up his books. 

~•~•~

Carolina frowned as she sat in front of South and CT as CT was throwing out ideas on what to do to her hair. Many ideas were on the table, until South got tired of deciding, since they had ten minutes until dinner. South then out Carolina's into a braided bun and showed it to her in the mirror. Carolina sighed and looked at CT and South. CT was pretty much bouncing in her seat while South was smiling at her first attempt of a braided bun on someone, as it was pretty magnificent. Carolina shook her head as the girls headed to dinner. 

~•~•~

York sat beside his closest guy friends, Wash and North. North and South were twins, nothing being blonde and North being older than South. Wash was an awkward individual who constantly followed the rule book like a bible. Though, he's been loosing up recently, and York was happy about that. He looked at the two tacos in front of him. York then pushed them away in disgust. 

"Not into Mexican food?" North asked, then taking a bite into a taco. 

"No I've just got a lot on my mind."

"By that you mean Carolina?" Wash joked as York scowled. 

"Shut up Wash. Plus, I saw Alaska looking at you in biology yesterday," York explained. Wash looked behind him at a table with two girls, a blonde and a brunette, Alaska being the blonde while her friend Virginia was the brunette. Wash sighed as Alaska waved at him from across the cafeteria. 

"You know I'm not good with girls. Why even bother.." Wash said disappointed as he hit his head on the table. 

"Wash, don't be like that. You're a babe magnet!" North exclaimed, trying to be reassuring. Wash lifted his head with hope. 

"Really?" North nodded. York's eyes started wandering around the cafeteria full of circular and rectangular tables. He was still listening to his friends as they talked about classes. York would've joined the conversation if a certain red head didn't catch his eye first as she sat down with her friends. They seemed to be talking about something amusing, as CT and Carolina were laughing. Then he could see his own friends laughing at him. 

"Hey Wash, you were right about Carolina," North joked. 

"Let him be, he's got a crush he can't get over." Wash chuckled. York glared at them, about to say something, but kept the remark in his head. His face turned beet red and he put his hands in his head, embarrassed. North and Wash continued laughing at York while finishing their meal. 

 

Then, dinner was over and they had a few hours to hang out until being forced to go into the dorm halls. York, North, and Wash met up with Carolina, South, and CT in one of the courtyards, just sitting in the grass. They all say in a circle, boy girl boy girl. 

They were just talking about their day and telling stories. "You should've seen my masterpiece on Carolina. I should've taken a picture, it was amazing. Too bad Carolina had to ruin it," South sighed. Caroline's hair was now in a pony tail where the bun had been, with loose curls because of the braids. 

"Sorry, South. It was uncomfortable and the bobby pins were stabbing my scalp. It was really pretty though," Carolina apologized. 

"Oh I'm sure York noticed," Wash laughed, earning a devious look from York and confused ones from the girls, especially Carolina. "- because he was the only one with you in his view from the table we were sitting at. " Wash explained. Thank god Wash saved it York thought as the looks went away. 

York groaned," I have an English test Monday." 

"I thought we studied for that test before dinner," Carolina said. 

"That's the problem. I don't remember anything about adverbs or participle phrases or any of that shit." York complained. 

"That's why you pay attention in class, dumbass." South called him out. 

"South and I have a system. We make flash cards and study together," North explained. 

"It's the sibling connection," South added. 

"I wish I had a twin..." CT thinks out loud. North and South shake their heads at the same time.

"No, you don't," they say in unison, making everyone laugh. 

 

After about an hour of talking and laughing, the boys leave to go get some mountains dews from a vending machine. Everyone pitched in a dollar, and North would pay off the extra quarter for everyone. That left the girls sitting in a triangle in the grass. Well, they were laying since it was about 9pm and the stars were out. It was a beautiful night. The crew had two more hours until they had to go to their dorms at eleven, since it was a Saturday night in mid October. 

"Hey Carolina, do you have a crush on York?" CT half-whispered. Carolina sighed. 

"Is it that obvious?" Carolina asked anxiously. 

"Not really, I mean-" CT starts to sit up "-you always sit with him when we hang out. And you never help anyone else study but him. At first I thought it was because you guys knew each other before you met everyone else. But then when Wash started talking about how York noticed your hair, I could see the twinkle of hope in your eyes." Carolina was shocked by a) how much CT said in one statement, and b) how CT could tell she liked York. 

"That just makes you an even better friend, you know that?" Carolina says. 

"Wow, gee thanks," South says sarcastically. 

"You're a good friend too, don't get you panties in a twist. 

Then the boys came back with five Mountain dews and one Pepsi, throwing the Pepsi to South. The boys then passed out the other sodas. "So, what'd we miss?" York asks as he takes a sip. CT and Carolina look at each other. 

"Nothing!" They yelp in unison. The boys look confused. 

"No seriously, all they did was play patty cake and wants no one to know. " she exclaims bluntly," oh shit.".

"What the hell, South! You weren't supposed to tell anyone!" Carolina yells, going with the lie. CT starts to look embarrassed. 

"Sorry Carolina, you've been busted." York joked. Carolina sent him the middle finger. "Oh Carolina that hurts!" He puts his hands up to his chest and pretends to have a heart attack. 

"Oh shut up." York stuck out his tongue at her and she just scoffed and opened her Mountain Dew. 

Wash leaned over to CT," They're meant for each other, he whispered. 

"I know," she whispered back. South leaned over to Wash.

"We all know," she whispered. Wash looked over at North who nodded. Then the four looked over at York and Carolina still arguing.


	2. Dorm arrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wash gets asked to meet up wit Alaska. He chooses to bring CT along with him.

The next day was Sunday, and Wash had nothing to do. All of his friends were studying for tests they had in the upcoming week. Wash only saw them at meals on Sundays most of the time. That meant Wash had absolutely nothing to do, though he could do anything he wanted.

He could read, draw, study with York. Though Wash decided he would sit in his room all day. He wore jeans and a t-shirt and looked around his room for something to do. Then, there was a knock on the door. He willingly goes and opens the door to a very shy CT. She wore a brown zip-up hoodie, a pink v-neck, some skinny jeans, and brown high tops. She was holding her arm as it dangled down her side and was looking at the ground.

“Oh, hey CT,” Wash exclaimed.

“Hey Wash, want to hang out in the game room until lunch?” CT asked him.

“Yeah, of course, just let me get my shoes on and my jacket,” he told her. Wash grabbed his jacket after putting on his yellow vans. Wash then followed CT to the game room, which was beside the common room, but the common room was mainly used for students who wanted to use the television or have a comfortable place to read.

 

CT took him to the wall of board games. “What do you want to play? Or we can start a puzzle in one of our rooms? And then there’s air hockey and table tennis…” CT was going through all of the options.

Wash took a better look at his shy friend. She had medium length brunette hair, pushed to her right side. CT was a few inches shorter than Wash, ranging to be about 5’5, since Wash was about 5’9. Something, or someone, made him gather his thoughts again. Alaska and her friend Virginia were approaching him. Alaska had a slip of paper in her hand. She handed it to them and they immediately stalked out of the common room. He opened the slip of paper and read it to himself.

Dear David,

Meet me by the boy’s locker rooms ten minutes before dinner.

~ Alaska (p.s. bring no one)

He crumbled the piece of paper and shoved it in his jacket pocket. CT started to look concerned. “What’d it say?” she asked. Wash handed her the paper. “ I didn’t know your first name was David! And you should do it. I’ll go with you if you want,” CT offered. Wash shook his head as he grabbed a puzzle.

“Let’s finish this conversation in your room. Will South be in there?” Wash asked. CT shook her head.

“She’s studying with North in his room.”

 

 

After walking to CT's room, they sat at her desk and started the puzzle. "Why do you think Alaska wants me to meet her by the boy's locker rooms?" Wash asked her. 

"I don't know, to make out? I saw the way she looked at you in biology Friday," CT explained. 

"That's what York said at dinner last night," Wash commented. 

"You should totally do it. I've never seen you have a girlfriend, and it's sophomore year," CT added. Wash out a piece of the puzzle together as his face went from unsure to disappointment. 

"We're not aloud to do PDA remember? It can get us on dorm arrest," Wash said disappointed. He's never had a girlfriend, and he doesn't even like Alaska like that,"And I don't even like Alaska. She's too perky."

"Hey if you don't want to do it, that's totally fine! Just don't let the opportunity slip away before it's too late," CT told him. She glanced at her watch then to the barely touched puzzle. "I'll put the puzzle after lunch.". She stands up and stretches. Wash gets up, too, as they head to lunch. 

~•~•~

York dug into his burger. He had been studying in North's room with South all day. He'd decided not to study with Carolina since he knew nothing was going to get done. Wash sat down beside him with an unsure look on his face. "You okay, Wash?" York asked him, concerned. Wash throws him the paper Alaska had given him in the game room. York reads the paper and his eyes widen. "That's a low blow, I wouldn't do it. She doesn't seem very trustworthy."

"Who doesn't seem trustworthy?" North asked as he sits in front of Wash. 

"Alaska."

"No,no,no. She gave me that same paper last year. Not trustworthy. She's the reason I was on dorm arrest. " North exclaimed. 

"You told us you got caught cheating on a test!" York shouted, though didn't get anyone's attention. 

"Should I do it?" Wash asked. North looks down at his food as his mouth waters. He takes a bite before answering. 

"That's your decision if you want to get in trouble or not.". Wash sighs and starts to eat his burger. 

~•~•~

Wash meets up with CT in her room to help put up the puzzle. " I've decided I'll go, but I want a friend there with me. To show I'm not there for ill intentions," Wash told her. 

"I'll be honored to go with you," CT said in a friendly manor. 

"You seem like a good choice, since everyone else is busy," Wash explained. CT's face turned to disappointment, but she kept it to herself. They walked into the game room to return the puzzle. Alaska and Virginia were playing some air hockey. Alaska waves in that cutesy way that means she wants in her pants. Wash frowned as he and CT walked out of the game room. 

"She's such a whore," CT mumbled under her breath. To be honest, CT was still glad he had chosen her. She was glad it wasn't anyone else, because she liked hanging out wit Wash. She didn't know why, but every time she was with him, her stomach starts having a weird feeling. It's not a bad feeling, it's just... Weird. 

Wash had sandy blonde hair that was cut in in a short crew cut. He had the thinnest hair out of all of his guy friends, but he didn't mind. He had grey-hazel eyes and an almost rectangular head. Almost. 

 

About ten minutes before dinner, CT and Wash headed out to the boy's locker rooms. They walked side by side and didn't make a sound. Then, they rounded a corner to see Alaska putting Chapstick on her lips. "Oh hey David!" She squealed. Then, CT came into view, and she frowned. "I thought I told you to bring no one."

"I know. North told me you were the one that got him in dorm arrest last year because you were caught making out. Is that true?" He asked the blonde. 

"You weren't supposed to show the note to anyone," she growled. 

"Alaska, you are a gross girl, I hope you know that," Wash told her. Alaska launched herself onto him and pressed her lips against his. Wash tried pulling away, but she was latched on. 

"Alaska, stop!" CT tried pulling her off, but she wasn't budging. Alaska was doing most of the work, and Wash just wanted her off of his body. 

"What the hell is going on here?!" the three stopped what they were doing and turned to see the dreaded man who caught them. The Director was standing there with his hands behind his back. Alaska let go and stood up properly. "You three, come with me." He motioned them to follow, and they did. 

 

The trio followed the Director to his office. One was to tell their side of the story while the other two would sit in the chairs outside his office. While Wash told his story, Alaska and CT say outside. 

Alaska looked over at CT, who was on the verge of tears. "Why'd you have to come with David?".

"His name's not David, it's Wash. And he wanted me to come to show he had no ill intentions."

"Well you wouldn't have gotten in trouble if you didn't come."

"You don't think I know that? I just don't want to see one of my friends get his feeling hurt. He's never been good with girls, and he's always wanted a solid girlfriend. Not a girl to make out with for five minutes before dinner and be forgotten about," CT explained. "I didn't want you to hurt him.". Alaska sighed. 

"I see your point. Sorry I got you in this mess.".

"Don't worry about it.". Wash walked out of the director's office with a yellow slip of paper. 

"Alaska, you're up," he sits down next to CT. "One day of dorm arrest," he tells her. CT sighs and wait for Alaska to get finished. 

~•~•~

South runs over to the table with North and York. "CT and Wash are on dorm arrest!" She shouts, making the two jump. 

"So is Alaska," Carolina says as she walks behind South and sits beside York. 

"Okay, I understand Wash and Alaska, but why CT? She's so nice and innocent," York asks. 

"I don't know, I haven't seen any of them all day. Other than lunch." Carolina sighs as she messes with her spaghetti. 

"Wait, how do you know?" North asks South and Carolina. 

"I left my purse in my room when there was an adult standing outside my door. They let me in and CT's sitting on her bed crying. All she told me was that Wash and Alaska were on dorm arrest, too," South explained. The two boys looked shocked. CT and Wash never got in trouble, ever. They were the two in the group who had the cleanest record. 

"Did she tell you how long she was on it?" York asked. 

"Wash and CT have one day, while Alaska was three. I heard its Alaska's last straw before she's expelled."

"I bet Wash will tell him when I head to bed." York offered. York and Wash were roommates, while CT and South shared a room. Carolina had her own room due to uneven number of girls, and North shared a room with a guy he barely talked to. They finish their meal in silence before its time to go to their dorms for the night. 

~•~•~

York goes to his dorm to see, as expected, an adult standing guard at his door. He tells the man that this is his room, and the man lets him in. Wash is sitting on his bed, staring out the window. It was raining. 

"Wash, what happened?" He asked. 

"It's her fault were all stuck in our rooms. Blame Alaska, CT was just at the wrong place at the wrong time." Wash struggled to get out. You could tell he had been crying, but not much. 

"Just take it slow and tell me everything, okay bud? None of us are mad at anyone, just tell me."

Wash sighed. "CT and I were getting a puzzle to take to CT's room, because we were both bored and didn't want to study. Alaska approached us and handed me the stupid piece of paper. After lunch, I decide I should go, but not alone. So, I bring CT along with me since everyone else was busy. Then, we go to the boy's locker rooms. Alaska's there waiting for us. I tell her I don't want to make out, but she launches herself on me. I mean, she's not a bad kisser, but she wouldn't stop. CT tried pulling her off, but she wouldn't budge. Then, the Director found us." Wash explained. York nodded. 

"That makes since, I guess. I'll tell the others at breakfast tomorrow.".

~•~•~

"Ugh, CT would not stop crying last night. She wouldn't tell me what happened!" South complained. 

"Wash told me," then York starts explaining what Wash told him the previous night. "I feel so bad for the guy. And CT.".

"At least Wash got some. He's never been good with girls," North said, trying to find the good side to this. 

"Guys, you know we can go to meals even though we're on dorm arrest, right?" Wash and CT come walking up and sit down at the table. CT had that strange, but good, feeling in her stomach as she sat down beside Wash. She should probably tell someone about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, this chapter is earlier than expected. I just got the idea and started writing immediately. And in this, CT is like a super shy best friend. Almost like the fluttershy of freelancer academy. :3


	3. The New Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carolina gets a roommate.

After classes on Monday, Carolina went to her dorm to take off her uncomfortable uniform; a plaid shirt and polo. Though, she kept the teal jacket on. When she walked in, there was a girl unpacking her things on the other side of the room. The girl had golden blonde hair and blue eyes. "Hey, I'm your new roommate Alli- Tex. my name is Tex."

"Carolina," Carolina said awkwardly as she rummaged through her drawer for jeans and a shirt.

"Hope you don't mind me being here, taking the other bed. I know you've always been the lucky one with no roommate." Tex says. Carolina shakes her head.

"Perfectly fine. I actually loan the bed to roommates that get into arguments. Guess they'll have to deal with it themselves now," Carolina laughed. "Hey, no offense, but why'd they let you in so late? I mean, they usually stop enrollment late July."

"I'm the top softball player in the state of Texas, and apparently this one was struggling. And I met all of the requirements to attend." Tex explained. Carolina gulped.

"Did they tell you what position you'll be playing?" she asked nervously.

"I'm going to be a batter, but I'm the new captain.". A vein popped in Carolina, and she stormed out of the dorm.

~•~•~

"You can't just make her captain the first day she's here! That just doesn't make any sense!" the red head complained to the Director.

"Carolina, the team is struggling and needs help."

"But we've only lost one game in the last year! We're doing perfectly fine!"

"Oh, but Carolina what was that one game we didn't win?" Carolina opened her mouth to respond, but the Director stopped her, "The state championship. If we were the best, then we would've gone to Nationals! Did we go to nationals?" Carolina shakes her head ," now get out of my office and go to dinner!" Carolina huffed and walked out of his office.

~•~•~

"What has your panties in a twist?" South asked the pissed of red head to her left.

"I got a roommate," Carolina growled.

"What's so bad about that?"

"My new roommate happens to be the new captain of the softball team. I'm lucky I'm still pitcher.". South looked at her with sympathy.

"Atleast your still on the team. You've got practice right after dinner, right?" Carolina nodded ," then tell her how you feel about her taking your spot as captain, then maybe she'll step down.". It wasn't a good idea, but it wasn't a bad one either.

"I guess I'll try that. Or I can just tell her in my room." Carolina started to calm down a bit more. She sighed and started to eat her food.

~•~•~

York sat in the bleachers by where softball practice was going to be held. He occasionally would watch, then walk Carolina back to her dorm. Sometimes South and North would join him. He opened his backpack and pulled out something wrapped in newspaper.

He started to unwrap the newspaper, but something made him jump. Two guys he wasn't really close to approached him. Maine, a big bulky guy with a bald head. He was dared to shave it over the summer at camp, and it has barely grown back. Then there's Wyoming, a geek with a thick British accent and an over grown mustache.

The two would sometimes watch softball practice because they had nothing better to do. They would join York and just talk. The three weren't close, but they classified each other as friends. "What's in the newspaper?" Wyoming asked.

"A plate I made in art. The art teacher told us to keep it in our dorms to give it to our parents over thanksgiving break." York explained. He unwrapped the newspaper and held the decorated plate in his hands.

"Then why isn't it in your dorm?" Maine grunted. All he really did was grunt words, it's just who he was.

"I'm trying to go to my dorm as little as possible. My room mate's on dorm arrest." The two nodded. Out on the field, Tex was setting up some machine. The three boys went to investigate. Though, being oblivious to what was in his hand, forgets to put the plate down before getting up.

Tex was in her softball uniform, holding a bat. "What are you guys doing here? To watch like pervy idiots?"

"No, because we have nothing better to do. And what's that machine?" York asked her.

"It spits out softballs automatically. Perfect for practicing batting," Tex explained.

"But isn't Carolina supposed to set up the practices? She's the captain."

"I'm the new captain." York was shocked. Carolina had been the captain since freshman year, and the new girl comes and takes her spot almost immediately. Tex goes and turns on the machine to demonstrate how to use it. A ball is spit out and Tex hits it with her bat, making a 'clink' sound. It waits a good fifteen seconds before spitting out another ball.

"That's some nifty machinery." Wyoming comments. Tex goes to turn it off. She seems to be struggling, and balls are being spit out faster.

"Guys it's not turning off, get out of the way!" She yells at the boys on the field. A ball hits York in the stomach, making him groan. He uses his plate as a shield as he tries walking out of the way.

A ball hits his plate, shattering it all of his face, mainly around one of his eyes. He falls to the ground, defeated. Maine throws a ball at the machine, making it sputter and stop.

"York!" Carolina practically screams. The two standing boys turn around and see the entire softball team. Carolina runs to York, who's grunting in pain. She starts taking out pieces of glass. "Someone get a paramedic!"

~•~•~

CT is sitting on her bed, reading a book she's been wanting to read. She didn't mind being on dorm arrest, it was just a day of free time. South came rushing in the door. "York's in Recovery! Put on your shoes were going to see him." South shouts at CT.

"What!? I can't leave, I'm still on dorm arrest!"

"I already asked the guy standing outside, he said you can come. Now let's go!"

~•~•~

York laid on the bed. He couldn't see out of his left eye, though he thinks he might be wearing an eyepatch. Carolina sat in a chair beside him, still in her softball uniform. North and Wash come in and sat next to her. "How long has he been here?" North asked the worried girl.

"Since softball practice started. The new captain had a machine that malfunctioned. York decided he would hide behind the plate he made in fourth hour." She sighed. Did they not know he was awake?

York started to sit up on the bed. "I wasn't thinking straight, okay?"

"Hey he's awake!" Wash exclaimed.

"I've been awake, dibshit. Am I in Recovery?". The three visitors nodded. CT and South walked in and continued to stand, since there were no more chairs.

"How you feeling?" South asked him.

"My stomach's kind of sore. Hey, I can't see out of my left eye, am I wearing an eye patch?" York asked. The five looked at each other nervously. A nurse came walking to York's bed.

"Sean Duggan, you have six stitches due to the exploding glass plate. Though, most of the glass went into your left eye and around it. The softball that smashed into the plate landed on your eye, pushing the glass into your eye even more," that made everyone cringe, because it doesn't sound pleasant." We got most of the glass out, but I'm afraid you won't be able to see out of your left eye again." The nurse explained, looking at a clip board.

York looked at his friends. "I'm not wearing an eye patch, am I?". His friends shook their heads, looking sorry.

"I want you to come back here after classes in one week to get the stitches out, okay?" She hands him a slip of paper as he nodded.

"Hey can I get a mirror?" He asked South, who dug one out of her purse. His left eye had no color, it was just a milky white. The area around his eye was bruised and puffed up. There was a spider web of cuts, a few with stiches to keep them closed. York groans at the sight of it, wishing it wasn't there. He missed seeing out of his left eye, but it wasn't like he lost a limb. And he could still see out of his right eye. "Holy shit that's bad," he chuckles. His friends start to chuckle at his carelessness.

"You always know how to make a bad situation turn for the better," Wash compliments him.

"Thanks Wash," York glances at the clock on the wall. "We better get back to our dorms, it's getting late." He throws his legs to the side of the bed and stands up. The others follow and walk out of Recovery.

~•~•~

Carolina walks into her dorm and sees Tex sitting on her bed. Her side of the room was decked out with posters of her favorite movies and book series. She had a black comforter with thin gray stripes. Tex had her blonde hair in a bun and was in a tank top and pajama pants. "I want to say sorry about your friend, is he okay?"

"He can't see out of his left eye, but other than that, he's fine," Carolina sighed.

"Holy shit I'm so sorry, I-"

"If I were still captain, none of this would've happened. But no, you take my place in the team k created. It's your fault York is half blind."

"You really like him, don't you?" Carolina faced Tex.

"What?" Carolina growled.

"Your not worried about Wyoming or Maine, who got hit with softballs too. You're worried about York. The way you rushed to his side and started to help him almost immediately. And sorry I took your spot as captain. Director's orders" Carolina was speechless. She grabbed her pajamas and went to change for bed.

That night, Carolina couldn't sleep. She would lay in bed and get lost in her thoughts. She didn't like the feeling of someone watching her sleep, even though Tex was sound asleep. Carolina then rolled over and tried to sleep.

_Don't say goodbye. I hate goodbyes. If you don't say goodbye, then you aren't really gone. You just aren't here right now._

Carolina's eyes shot open. She looked around her room for Tex to make sure she was still there. And she was, steadily sleeping. Carolina slowly pulled the blanket over her head and went back to sleep.

_I hate goodbyes._


	4. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read!!

Ok, so this is my explanation for not updating for a long time. I realized that the whole story like didn't make any sense. So, I'm currently rewriting it all. I'm keeping the original summary of the story, but changing the name. Be patient, and something better will be coming!! Sorry for the delay <3 The one I'm rewriting is mostly focusing on November, and during Thanksgiving Break. It was my original intention with this one, but I guess I never got to it. Expect the new story this week, since I'm off and I'm trying to make longer chapters. Like super long. I'll be trying. Have a great Thanksgiving!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! No, York doesn't have his scar yet. It's bound to happen. And CT may be a little ooc, but that's the easiest was to portray her. Will be updated as soon as possible, though I have to read a book and do some assignments before school starts up again.


End file.
